


Reader x Tom Nook

by xX_50ShadesOfYuGiOh_Xx



Category: 3ds - Fandom, ACNL - Fandom, Nintendo, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, Games, Love, Other, tom nook - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_50ShadesOfYuGiOh_Xx/pseuds/xX_50ShadesOfYuGiOh_Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are met with a surprise in a new town and have to pay for the surprise the only way you know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reader x Tom Nook

You step off the train into your new town. The smell of fresh air hits you, you breathe in new possibilities, a new life, and a new meaning. You begin to think so hard that you almost scream because of how surprised you are when a friendly yellow dog says hello.  
“Hi! I’m Isabelle!”, she said in a very cheery voice.  
“Hi!”, you say in response not sure what to think of the new presence in front of you.  
“Oh my goodness, I’m so happy our new mayor is here!”, Isabelle says.  
“wait-what?”, you say. You’re confused, did she just call me the mayor. There’s no way, she has to be mistaken.  
“Listen, uh Isabelle”, you reply “I think you’ve got the wrong person, I’m just”  
She cuts you off, “Our new mayor, silly! Haha!”. There’s no use in fighting it any more. A few moments ago you were just a kid stepping off a train after having a weird conversation with a mysterious cat named Rover only to get told you’re the mayor of a middle-of-nowhere town that you’ve never heard of.  
“Oh well…” you whisper under your breath.  
“Hm, what did you say?” She says inquisitively “Oh nevermind, first thing’s first, we have to find you a place to live.”  
“That would be nice!” you say. You can’t believe that in a matter of minutes you were the mayor and the recipient of a new home. You smile, completely forgetting the apprehension that you felt mere moments ago.  
“Show the way!” Isabelle says “Show us where you’d like to live.” You walk around for a minute. You navigate around your new city until you find the perfect place.  
“This is it!”, you say, proud of your pickiness in deciding the perfect place to live. Your house was in a big clearing of trees, close to the beach, and even neighboring the local flea market called Re-Tail.  
“All right!”, Isabelle says. She turns toward a new person. It appears to be someone that you’ve never met. It could be a villager, is it Isabelle’s assistant?  
“Meet Mr. Nook” Isabelle says as she gestures to the now identified individual. You look at him. He looks so strong, he’s in charge. The mysterious man begins to set up a tent in the place that your new home is going to be.  
“Thank you Isabelle”, he says. You can’t help but to admire his assertiveness.  
“You’re quite welcome Tom”, she says in that always cheery voice “but I must get back to work now. I’ll just leave you two to work out the details of your new home!”. She leaves quickly towards a stone building. You assume it’s town hall.  
“As she was saying, we need to work out the details of your home”, Tom continues to talk but you space out. You get lost in his eyes, his outfit, and his long tail. “... and your total comes to 10,000 bells.” You return from being dazed in a trance.  
“What?!”, you say in shock “I don’t have that kind of money!”.  
“You’ll have to make money somehow… selling to Re-Tail is a good start. You can catch fish and insects, harvest fruit, and even find money by shaking trees.” Your mind is racing. How am I going to come up with this money. An idea pops into your head, this is the only way.  
“Hey, uh Tom,” you say, trying to sound seductive “how about staying in my tent for a while.” You smile at him.  
“I, uh, you must understand that I have work to do!” He said quickly. You look at him dead in the eyes and say “Ha! Me too!” and grab him, bringing him into your tent.  
“Come here!” you say to him as you take off his sweater and pants, revealing a large erection held in the confines of his tight black underwear.  
“Oh” he yells surprised.  
“Oh is right!” you say noticing the length and girth of his member. You yank off his underwear and release his penis from the captivity of his underwear. You get to work. You begin to suck his dick. Sucking and sucking almost gagging on his penis. He begins to moan broken yesses and oh’s as he reaches his climax. You continue to suck him through his powerful orgasm. His ejaculation was warm and thick. You swallow it all in one swift gobble.  
Tom was silent for a few moments before muttering out, “ Uh, th-thank you,” he said looking around the room, not making eye-contact with you “I must get back to work.” He runs out of your tent and you’re not sure how to take it. Did he like it? Will he hate you forever? These ideas plague your mind as you finish up the night and go to bed. You wake up in the morning feeling refreshed. You do your day’s errands and soon return to your home and find something new. Your home was fully upgraded with Tom standing in front of your door.  
“Is this to your liking?” He asks you.  
“Why, of course!” you say, smiling as your walk into your home. You were so happy because your work payed off. You were happy to live in this town again and especially happy to be mayor. However, more than anything, you’re happy that you’ve made a new “friend” in town.


End file.
